Finding Family
by loveheart13
Summary: This story is kind of like the movie, but has my own plots thrown in as well. Tris discovers that she is divergent, falls in love with Four, finds friends, and also discovers she has an older brother named Eric, who happens to be the one of the Dauntless leaders. This story will go through them finding each other and slowly becoming siblings.


I have decided to write a different story of Eric and Tris. I had read one story where they were siblings, so I decided to try my own story. This will still have Tris/Four, but Eric will become a good guy and Tris's big brother. This is my first story, so please be kind and review.

**Tris's POV**

The day has come where I find out where I belong. Do I belong with my family in Abnegation or do I belong somewhere else. I never have really seen myself with Amity. I mean there is nothing wrong with being happy, but all the time. That's not really me. I also really don't see myself as a Candor or Erudite either. I guess I have always dreamed of being in Dauntless. I had watched them since I was little. They seemed so brave, fearless, and most important free.

I guess I should tell more about myself. My name is Beatrice Prior and I am 16 years old. I grew up in Abnegation, which is one of the five factions. The factions are Erudite who value intelligence, Candor who value honesty, Amity who value peace, Dauntless who value bravery, and Abnegation who value selflessness. My parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior and I have an older brother named Caleb. Caleb is 17 and will be taking the test as well. Caleb has never had any problem being selfless, but for me, I don't know. It just seems like I have to think about everything I do. Maybe I really don't belong in Abnegation.

The thoughts just keep circling and my nerves feel shattered as my mother cuts my hair. We are only allowed to cut our hair once every three months and take a quick glance in the mirror. My mother wants to know if I am nervous, so I tell her no. Was she nervous when she had to decide where she would belong? She told me she was terrified and that it was normal. The problem is I don't know whether I am terrified or excited.

I stand outside the building with my brother and the other abnegation members. So, I guess I am nervous. Everyone is standing in lines, to prepare for our tests, and here I am wondering where do I belong. I can hear some people from candor taunting abnegation calling us liars and stiffs. I start to walk over and confront them, but my brother stops me. He tells me to be still and stands in front of me. Then I hear the train, here comes dauntless jumping off the train without a care in the world. I would love, even if it's for the one moment, to feel that free/

I take my test and it comes out inconclusive. Trust the test, but my test tells me nothing. The woman who gave me my test (Tori), said I was something called divergent. It's extremely rare because I tested for three different factions. She told me not to tell anyone for it could cost me my life. Being divergent was dangerous. She told me to tell everyone that the serum made me sick and that my result was abnegation. So, tomorrow when it comes time to chose, what should I chose?! I was always told to trust the test!

And if my life couldn't go more crazy, my mom decides to share with me a secret she has kept hidden from me and my brother. I was getting ready for bed when my mom decided we should talk. She told me when tomorrow comes she will be proud of me and Caleb, no matter where we chose to go or if we chose to stay. She loves us no matter what and our father does as well, he will probably just be showing it different. He's one of the leaders of the council. My mother sat down beside me and told me she wanted to tell me a story. My father was originally from erudite and she was from dauntless I I almost fell off the bed when she told me that). They had met before the test and fell in love. They chose to be in abnegation so they could be together. But before they could get married, they had one last night of selfishness. My mother found out a couple of weeks later that she was pregnant. They had come to a decision to give the baby to a couple in erudite who couldn't have children. I have an older brother who is four years older that me. My mother had kept in contact with the couple until he was fourteen. Then, the letters stopped. The only thing she has is his birth certificate and pictures. She knew he transferred, but didn't know where. The last thing my mother told me was his name... Eric.

Here's the second chapter. Remember this is my first time writing a story, so please don't be too harsh. the first chapter is kind of short and in Tris's POV. hopefully the story will get better. I am gonna start off with Natalie telling Tris about Eric.

"Mom, are you telling me that I have another older brother? Why are you telling me this now? Do you think I'm going to chose to go somewhere else" said Beatrice.

"Beatrice, I guess the reason I am telling you this is because...I don't know. Maybe I just needed someone else to know about Eric. I still consider him my son and my first born child. Your father doesn't like to talk about Eric" said Natalie.

"Why? Does dad regret having Eric or is he ashamed? I don't understand" said Beatrice.

"He doesn't like talking about Eric because he misses him. He regrets not getting to see him, or watch him grow up. The couple that was raising him never let us visit him, not even as a baby" said Natalie.

"How old would Eric be now? Do you have any idea which faction he went to?" said Beatrice.

"Your brother Eric is four years older than you, so he just turned 20. And I thought I heard he went to Dauntless and from what I had heard about him, he's one of the youngest leaders. I have never gotten to see him though, only Veronica travels to abnegation. I still wish I could see him and hold him in my arms. Your father wishes he could just talk to him and tell him that he will always be our son" said Natalie.

"I wonder what he is like or what he looks like?" said Beatrice.

"Here's the last picture they sent to us. Your brother was 14 at the time. You can keep it. I have plenty of others. I always keep pictures of my children close to my heart" said Natalie smiling.

Beatrice smiled back at her.

"Now, I think I have kept you awake long enough. You have a big day tomorrow, so get some rest. And remember that we love you" said Natalie.

"I love you too, mom" said Tris.


End file.
